


Pumpkin Carving

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Reader convince Sam and Dean to carve pumpkins but Sam is interested in something else ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @spn-fan-girl-173

You were very excited about Halloween because it was your favorite holiday. Even though being a hunter you had to face monsters every day you still loved it because of all the candy and pumpkin carving. Both of those things were kind of dumb and childish in front of your boyfriend Sam, but it was the first Halloween that you were going to celebrate since you’d started dating.

You had already bought three pumpkins - one for you and one for each of the boys - but you hadn’t talked about it with either of the Winchesters. You decided to talk to the easy one first.

Dean was in the practice room perfecting his already excellent shot.

“Dean?” you called him.

“Hey, Y/N! What’s up? In the mood for some practicing?” he inquired.

“Why are you always forcing me to practice?” you said rolling your eyes.

“Hey! I’m just asking,” he protested.

“Anyway. I’m here to discuss something serious,” you said with a straight face.

“What is it? Is everything alright with you and Sam?” he asked with concern, placing the gun on the table and moving all his attention towards you.

“Um.. Yeah.. kind of.”  

“Kind of?” He raised an eyebrow.

You sighed. “You know your brother, right? He is not really into Halloween and I want to…“

“Go trick-or-treating?” he cut you off, chuckling.

“No, Dean. I want to carve pumpkins,” you declared.

“What are you? 12?” Dean said in uncertainty.

“No. I’m 6,” you said in a sarcastic tone. “Come on, Dean. Help me out. Pleaseee!” you requested.

“Help you? You want me to convince Sam to carve pumpkins? Really Y/N!?” He scoffed.

You faked sadness.

“You are his girlfriend. Seduce him or something. If he doesn’t agree even then, I’ll be there to help you. Okay?”

Dean’s idea was not that bad.

“Okay,” you said, “but you have to carve pumpkins with us to get Sam to agree.” You did your best puppy dog eyes.

“Alright fine! Don’t give me that look,” he said, rolling his eyes.

You did a happy dance and made your way towards the library to find Sam.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the chair, fully immersed in whatever book he was reading. You walked toward him and snatched the book from his hand, placing it on the table.

“Y/N! What are you doing? I was reading that book!” Sam said, protesting.

Without saying a single word you started kissing him. He wasn’t expecting that. Absolutely not. He was shocked for a moment, his eyes wide open, but after processing he reacted. You parted for the sake of air.

“Woah! Wasn’t expecting that,” he said licking his lips. “Why so lovey-dovey?”

“I don’t know. I just love you so much,” you said and started peppering kisses all over his face.

“That you do,” he smiled and a dimple appeared on his cheek. You that kissed too.

Now both of you were officially making out. His hands holding you tight on your waist and yours in his hair, tugging lightly. When he started to pull off your shirt you remembered that you were on a mission and started to pull away from him - even though you didn’t want to.

“Babe, I wanted to ask you something,” you stated.

“Mm-hmm.” His lips were on your neck. He was not paying attention to your words so you sighed and pushed him back softly, making him whine at your action.

“Sammy! It’s Halloween and we are celebrating. Okay?” you said.

“It’s Halloween every day for us hunters, Y/N. So, not okay.” His attention was all on your words now. “And too much candy isn’t healthy and I don’t want to wear a costume and go trick-or-treating like a freaking ten year old.”

“I don’t wanna do any of that! Alright, maybe eating candies,” you stated.

“What is it then?” he asked.

Before you could say something realization hit him.

“Don’t tell me you want to carve pumpkins, Y/N.”

“No, I’m telling you that we’re _going_ to carve pumpkins!” you said.

“Really, babe? Pumpkins? Or we can spend Halloween in bed, exploring each other,” he winked, “whaddya say?”

“Yeah, that too, but first we will carve pumpkins. You, me and Dean,” you declared.

**“You know that feeling when you love someone so much, you just wanna choke them to death?”** Sam said, joking.

“So now you wanna choke me to death?” You pouted in fake sadness.

He didn’t say anything but kissed you.

“So it’s a yes?” you asked.

“Yeah. Now hurry up before I change my mind.”

* * *

The three of you were indulged in carving your pumpkins.

“I’m done!” Dean announced.

Both you and Sam looked over his pumpkin. It wasn’t that bad but not perfect either.

“You did well, Dean,” you appreciated.

“Did well? Any kid can do better than this,” Sam laughed.

“Oh yeah, Sammy? Show us yours if you think yours is better.” Dean tried to take a look at Sam’s pumpkin but Sam immediately covered it like a kid trying to hide his candies.

“No! I’m not done yet! Go away, Dean!” Sam almost yelled.

“Woah! Easy tiger,” Dean said.

You giggled, wondering if they were in their thirties or some infants.

"Anyway, I’m gonna go clean up! This pumpkin is all over me,” Dean said making his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

After few moments Sam had completed his carving and was now watching you, enjoying how you were fully into the task. Your hair a total mess, specks of pumpkin all over your face, and your lower lip bit into your teeth as you struggled with the knife and pumpkin. You looked adorable to Sam and he wanted nothing but to snuggle you in his arms and kiss you. He was in his thoughts when you finished your task.

“Done!!” you exclaimed.

“Alright, let’s see who’s better at carving pumpkins,” Sam said.

Both of you turned the carved side of your pumpkins towards each other. Your pumpkin was kind of messy and not very neatly done, on the other hand Sam’s was unexpectedly very carefully done, almost perfect.

“Yours is way better than mine,” you pouted.

“What can I say, I’m a pro,” he bragged, “but who needs a carved pumpkin when you have a perfect girl all to yourself.”

Sam pulled you onto his lap and you giggled, his lips grazing yours ever so softly. Your hand instinctively met the side of his cheeks, urging his lips harder against yours. Every ounce of you wanted his lips on your body when his hands traced the contours of your body. Things were about to get more heated when Dean entered.

“Jesus Christ!” Dean yelled, covering his eyes with his hands but still peeking through the spaces between the fingers.

“Really guys!? I thought we were going to carve pumpkins! Get a friggin’ room!” Dean scrunched his nose, “Gross!” With that he made his way to his room.

You and Sam were giggling over Dean’s reaction.

“Now can we celebrate Halloween _my_ way?” Sam inquired with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Of course, babe!” you said pecking his lips.

Sam lifted you in his arms and made his way towards your shared bedroom.


End file.
